Bright Tonight
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Severus is visited by an old friend on a special night to them. Crossover with 'The Worst Witch'. SnapeHb goodness.
1. Bright Tonight 1

"Sev' you're completely wrong as usual. Jupiter is the planet of Sagittarius, not Pluto, did you pay any attention whatsoever to your Astronomy teacher.......or your Divination teacher.?"  
  
For a few moments he thought about her question. In Astronomy he had either been asleep (due to the late hour of course) or checking out Lily Evans (to every bodies knowledge) or Professor Sinistra (to nobodies knowledge). And the poor sod who actually listened to Trelawney, well, they fully deserved to be killed by that godforsaken grim. To tell the truth her was more afraid of the woman in front of him than Trelawney's prediction, which was (as the old witch had melodramatically put it), "You will be lost and found by both sides." Total nonsense of course.  
  
He and Constance Black had been working together (through force) towards their teaching decree for barely a few months. They already loathed each other.  
  
"Have you ever met our old Divination teacher. She is the most unbelievable fraud you could ever meet, so don't start with another one of you lectures. 'Kay Connie.?"  
  
She hated that nickname, but he hated Sev', so tit for tat. Now she was angry. God he enjoyed infuriating her. She was no Lily, but their was something oddly appealing about her.  
  
She wore her hair in a tight bun, she always had since the first time they met. Although sometimes after they had been working all day and night strands would break free, framing her face and enhancing her eyes.  
  
Green eyes. He'd grown up in love with green eyes, now he was falling for dark chocolate ones. They were both fair skinned, Constance and Lily. Lily's had been natural. Constance was pale from spending all her time in a dark potions lab, just like him. They wee truly two of a kind, so many similarities. They both had a knack for potions, they often tested and competed with each other, neither ever won.  
  
At the moment they were the only stragglers from an Astronomy lecture, they weren't finished, they contradicted everything the other said, they would probably be there all night. It was already one in the morning, they were outside, on soft grass, it was a warm night and there were millions of stars in the sky. They were completely alone, yet they were still arguing.  
  
"That's no excuse. And don't call me that.!"  
  
"Sorry. Alright you know everything. Why don't you finish this project and I'll do the Magical Creatures essay, you're useless at that.?"  
  
"I am not useless at Magical Creatures, it wasn't my fault, I wasn't expecting a boggart.!"  
"Who was that woman anyway.?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, can we just get this over with.?"  
  
She answered so quickly. But then she always did every time he asked that question.  
  
They argued for a while over who would do what until eventually Severus took the telescope and Constance the star chart. That was when he saw it.  
  
"Mars is bright tonight."  
  
She looked up from he paper and gave him a small smirk.  
  
"What's so funny.?"  
  
He knew perfectly well what was amusing, but to hear her say it would be hilarious.  
  
"Like you don't already know you greasy git."  
  
"I really don't, awful at Astronomy, remember.?"  
  
He put on his best innocent look, which made her smirk even more. Then she began to tell him.  
  
"When Mars is bright it means that love is in the night air and some sort of aura means that sex is supposed to be amazing."  
  
She said all this without blushing in the slightest. Damn the woman.  
  
"My, my Connie. Language like that in front of, impressionable youth."  
  
She didn't even look up.  
  
"Connie."  
  
Maybe she'd gone deaf, or he'd gone mute.  
  
"Constance, are you alright.?"  
  
Then she stopped.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, I've just finished that damnable essay...........We're you worried about me.?"  
  
"I suppose I was."  
  
"You know Severus, the stars really are beautiful."  
  
"They remind me of someone."  
  
She actually smiled. Then he continued pointing at the sky.  
  
"That one looks like it's hiding from all the others."  
  
She finally spoke.  
  
"Maybe it reminds me of someone."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. There and then they made love for the first time. It may have been pure passion or it may have been Mars, but it was truly amazing. 


	2. Bright Tonight 2

That had been nearly fifteen years ago. Their contact had died down after that until it was non-existant. She had become the potions mistress and Deputy Head of Cackles Academy. He had become potions master, Head of Slytherin and resident grouch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
But tonight she had to see him. Tonight something was happening that had not happened in fifteen years. She climbed on her broom as the sun set, she already knew what would be in the sky tonight. The journey took a few hours, but she enjoyed the scenery as she flew over nameless towns and cities.  
  
Constance landed outside the Hogwarts gates, she walked through the main entrance, to find the it was just as magnificent as she remembered.   
She used common sense to find him, the dungeon. How wonderfully original of him. It didn't surprise her in the slightest.  
  
Constance entered his potions laboratory and found it empty, he wasn't far away though. She saw a light under a crack in the wall. His private quarters.  
  
_ Severus, you dozy prat, could you be more obvious.  
_  
She must have looked very stupid, just knocking on a wall, but her senses informed her nobody was around anyway. So she rapped where she knew the door would appear. She heard him muttering something and a door appeared. She slipped inside to discover him staring out of his window. Stargazing. He didn't look up.  
  
"Severus." She barely whispered his name. He didn't move.  
  
"Severus." Well desperate times, called for desperate measures.  
  
"Sev'." He turned to her finally.  
  
"My, my Connie. It's as if you care."  
  
She smiled, despite herself.  
  
"You haven't changed."  
  
"You have."  
  
He walked towards his sofa and gestured for her to sit down  
  
She didn't move. But she did get a better look at him.  
  
"You have changed after all, you've given up bathing."  
  
He smirked, it was as if no time had passed between them, let alone fifteen years.  
  
They matched each others strides and met in a passionate kiss, he tugged gently at the pins in her hair and didn't look up as the silken veil fell to her waist. They pulled back and he once again looked deeply into her dark chocolate eyes and asked a question.  
  
"What are you doing her, after so long.?"  
  
She smiled and looked ten years younger.  
  
"Mars is bright tonight."


End file.
